Veece Ferrum
Emperor Veece Ferrum in his Highness, better known as Emperor Ferrum '''or simply just '''Ferrum '''or '''The Emperor, and called by Tapirian patriots and advocates as The Most Evil Man In the Empire '''and The Puppet Master', was a Karman statesman who ruled as the Karman Emperor from 70 BTR until his death in 5 ATR. Early Life/Childhood Ferrum was born in 110 BTR in Libo, the capital of the Karman Empire, where he was also raised by the Ferrum's, a family of parrots. In 89 BTR, Ferrum attended the Karman Law University, where he studied law to become a politician Pre-Imperial Politics Upon graduating he became a lawyer for about 11 years and then ran for Governor of Glacksland. He won the office and ran it from 77 BTR until 73 BTR when he was impeached for perjury. He took a break for 3 more years before becoming Emperor. Imperial Election After Emperor Whateverhisnameisbecausenobodycareswhoevertheheckthisguywas died in 70 BTR, Ferrum ran for Emperor. He was especially liked by King Henry V, which gave him an advantage. The senate unanimously elected Ferrum, as he was young, and they agreed that a young leader would last longer than an older one, but he was old enough to make responsible actions. Overview as Emperor Veece quickly grew to love the office, but he soon became a tyrannical dictator. He is known for his many hangings and beheadings of individuals he thought were "rebel scum." Those who were of high social rank or those who he especially hated were executed in his lair. Slaves polished his lair and uniform daily. He hated the generals, as he found them to be greedy cowards who could not run the military properly. He is rumored to have treated his own slaves better than his generals. Ferrum had many generals killed and replaced them with his own elected "generals," and created the political debate that started the bloody Karman Dispute, thus creating his nickname, '''The Puppet Master'. Karman Dispute Ferrum is rumored to have started the Karman Dispute. He created a nasty debate between the Conservative and Radical parties over the issue of government. The debate got so nasty that riots broke out in the streets, but Ferrum refused any police officers ever break up the fights. Thus, creating the Karman Dispute, a long, bloody and cold war that lasted for almost 10 years. The war ended with a compromise between both parties, but Emperor Ferrum did not get the ending he wanted. The treaty was signed in 49 BTR, ending the war. Experimenting with Immortality Emperor Ferrum loved being in office so much that he often "experimented" with immortality by drinking liquid neon. This poisoned him so much that it almost completely burned his face off and paralyzed his arms and legs. In 36 BTR, he ordered that a protective suit be made for him. This suit was tight and caused him to externally bleed often, but he survived by hydrating very often. At one point, he had his heart replaced with a yellow gemstone. Death In 5 ATR, Ferrum had ordered King Jerald VI to execute George Wackenheim in front of him in his lair. After George beat Jerald, he confronted the Emperor to fight him. After disarming him and striking him several times, Jerald picked up an electrospear and stabbed Ferrum in his heart, causing him to spontaneously combust.